A Freakish Vacation
by HeartBender and ZelosWilder
Summary: Crossover between T.O.S. and PhD Phantasy Degree. Zelos finds a power ring, and puts it on! Exciting stuff
1. Off to Altamira!

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. It is a mix of ToS and PhD: Fantasy Degree. If you don't know what that is, please read it, it's a really good manga! (It's Korean!) But enjoy everyone!

P.S. I am using someone else's email because I don't have internet, but we do at school, that's why the nickname is I HAVE A PREGA AND ZELOSWILDER. I would have something else, but there wasn't room.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS!

A Freakish Vacation

Off to Altamira!

Zelos: "Man, it's HOT! There's gotta be someplace to go to cool down…The Hot Springs! No, that wouldn't work…hmm…let's see…Oh, Altamira! Yah, we should go to Altamira! Lloyd, let's go to Altamira!"

Lloyd: "Ahh! Zelos, GET OFF ME! Why do you want to go there?!?"

Zelos: "Oh come on Lloyd! We need a vacation from severing the mana links and plus it's HOT! Hmm, not to mention all the babes that'll be there! It'll be a dream come true!"

Hearts all around him

Sheena: "Zelos, you idiotic pervert! We don't have time for that! You know severing the mana links are a much more important matter!"

Sheena red with anger

Zelos: "Oh come on Sheena, don't tell me you don't want to take a breather from all that, plus it's hot! But I guess you could just take off—"

SMACK

Sheena: "You could just stop at that, you—you perverted Chosen!"

Sheena redder than before

Zelos: "Ow! Ya don't have ta hit me!"

Raine: "Zelos has a point; we do need a short vacation. It'll do us all a good time to rest for a while."

Colette: "Oh, oh, that would be so much fun!"

Genis: "I'd like that too."

Presea: "A vacation would do us some good."

Regal: "…I think it'll be good for us too…"

Lloyd: "Well Sheena, how 'bout you?"

Sheena: "…Well, ah…fine…"

Lloyd: "Then it's settled, off to Altamira!"

A loud cheering came from the group

Zelos: "Whoa, yah off to Altamira! I can't wait!"

Genis: "You just want to pick up girls."

Zelos: "Shut up you brat!"

Genis: "I told you to stop calling me that!"

Raine: "That's enough of both of you, you're slowing us down!"

Zelos & Genis: "Sorry Raine…"

------------------------------------------------------------

At the beach of Altamira

Sheena: "Wow, this is so relaxing…"

Raine: "…Indeed…"

Both on lawn chairs with sun glasses on

Zelos: "Never fear; the Great Zelos Wilder is here!"

Genis: "Now that's disgusting…"

Lloyd & Genis playing knee deep in the water

Lloyd: "What is?"

Genis: "Zelos…in a speedo…"

Lloyd: "I think I just became blind…"

Presea & Colette burying Regal in the sand

Colette: "Isn't this fun!"

Presea: "Yes it is."

Regal: "From this standpoint; it isn't…"

Zelos walking towards Raine & Sheena

Zelos: "So which one of you hunnies wants to hang with me!?"

Sheena: "Not in the mood Zelos, go hit on someone else you perv!"

Zelos: "Gesh, harsh ain't ya? How 'bout you, my lovely professor?"

Raine snoring loudly and making weird noises

Zelos: "…Oh my Goddess Martel…That's a very creepy snore…"

Sheena: "Zelos, just go away!"

Zelos disappointed and walks away

Zelos: "Well then, let's see who I can hit on next…hmm what's that…a-a ring?"

Zelos walks over where he sees the ring and picks it up

Zelos: "What a strange ring…I wonder who it belongs to…"

He asks everyone around, but no one claims it

Zelos: "Maybe I should give it to Sheena…Nah! Whoa, it's getting dark, better call it a day!"

Lloyd: "What a day, night everyone!"

Genis & Colette: "Night Lloyd!"

Regal: "Good night."

Sheena: "Night!"

Presea: "Sleep well."

Raine: "Good night."

Zelos: Yawning "Night!"

Right before Zelos goes to bed, he puts on the ring for no reason


	2. Whoopsie!

Chun-Lang: "What do you mean you lost it!?! Miss Doe, I need it!"

Miss Doe: "I'm sorry Chun-Lang! I-I guess it just slipped off…Ahhh!!! Don't hit me!"

Chun-Lang swinging her sword around

Chun-Lang: "I'm gonna kill you!"

Miss Doe: "Wait! Before you do that, why don't we go and find it…I think I lost it at a place called Altamira!"

Chun-Lang calms down a little

Chun-Lang: "Fine. Just hope it's there!"

Miss Doe: "Uhh…yaaaah…heheh…"

Chun-Lang starts to walks in the direction of Altamira

Chun-Lang: "First it was that weirdo Sang, and now it's this idiot! Does everyone want my ring?!?"

Miss Doe: "Hey-Wait for me!"

Chun-Lang: "Come on!"

------------------

At the entrance of Altamira

Chun-Lang: "Do you remember where you lost it?"

Miss Doe: "…how would I know where I lost it, if I knew, I would have it!"

Chun-Lang: "Uhh…Sh-Shut up! Just find my ring!"

Miss Doe: "Fine. Why don't we go find it in the lost and found?"

Chun-Lang: "That's a good idea…"

They walk into the hotel building

Chun-Lang: "Um, hello, my friend here lost my ring and I wanted to know if you found it anywhere…"

Manager: "Why yes, we have plenty of rings that were found, check in here."

The manager takes out a box with rings

Chun-Lang: "…It's-it's going to take forever to find it! Miss Doe, you better hope it's in here! Miss Doe? Wha-Why you!!! Miss Doe!"

Miss Doe disappeared, Chun-Lang ran outside

Chun-Lang: "She-she-she left! Why you! Doe, I'm goin' t' get you!"

Miss Doe hiding behind something so Chun-Lang couldn't find her

Miss Doe: Whispering "Whew! Just got outta that! I better return to Athena!"

Miss Doe leaves

Chun-Lang: "Fine, I'll just find it myself!"

Chun-Lang stomps back into the building

She looks through the rings

Chun-Lang: "hmmm…is that it? No, it's too gaudy…ha, there it is! Wait, no it's not…Where is it!?! It doesn't seem to be in here! Oh where is it!?! I need it!"

Manager: "Maybe your ring is by the beach."

Chun-Lang: "Good idea, I'll check there. Uh, thank you."

The manager nods his head

Chun-Lang goes to the beach

Chun-Lang: "Oh, where is it? It's too dark to see…maybe I should check in the morning…"

Chun-Lang looks a bit longer but gives up until morning

Chun-Lang: "I should get some rest…"

Yawn

She walks back to the hotel

Chun-Lang: "Excuse me, room for one please."

Manager: "All right then, one night's stay is two-hundred gald."

Chun-Lang: "Alright then…"

Chun-Lang searches through her pockets & pays the manager

Manager: "Thank you very much; your room is on the fourth floor. I hope you find your ring."

He hands her the room key


	3. A Sudden Change!

_Author's note: Sorry it's been a while since I wrote last, last week for me was spring break and the week before that I started a manga for A Freakish Vacation! Yay me! I didn't even finish the first chapter though…sigh oh well, at least I started on it! Hope you like this Chapter, it's kinda funny; there are later chapters that are the funniest, and others that I totally added my own thing, I'll try to remember to state them out! I think I said enough, so back to the story! Heheh!_

Zelos: yawn, thinks to himself "_I've never slept this good in a long time! I feel refreshed!_"

he gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom; he washes his face and looks in the mirror

Zelos: "Aiieeeeee!!! Wha-what h-happened to me?!? I-I'm a girl! H-how did this happen?!?"

All of the sudden, he puts his hands over his mouth

Zelos: thinking to himself "_I should be quiet...The others can't see me like this! I-I should get away from here! Oh man, what the hell happened?!?! Is this punishment for chasing every girl I see?!?"_

Zelos calms down a bit

Zelos: "_Well, it's not that bad. Actually, I look pretty good!"_

Zelos writes a note and leaves it on the bed, and then he leaves the room and the hotel. Right before he leaves Altamira he says something

Zelos: "Sorry guys, but-but I just can't be seen like this…"

-----------------------

Colette: "Lloyd! Lloyd wake up! Zelos is gone!"

Lloyd: "Wha-what?! He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?!"

Regal: "It seems he has left to fix something. He left a note."

Regal hands Lloyd the note; Lloyd reads it out loud

Lloyd: "'Hey guys know this is sudden, but I have a major problem to fix. I would a said bye, but it was urgent. I'm gonna try to fix it quick and to meet up with you guys later, so see ya…' Wha-where would he go, and what's his problem?"

Raine: "We don't know, but we do know he's missing. What should we do Lloyd; should we try to find him?"

Lloyd: "…uh-no, no he needs to fix something on his own and I don't think he wants us to interfere. Besides, we have more important things to do now."

Genis: "So you're saying our vacation's over? Ah man, we only had a day to rest!"

Raine: "Genis, knock it off! Like Lloyd said, we have more important matters right now."

Genis: "O.K. Raine…"

Colette: "I hope Zelos will be alright…"

Sheena: "Ah, don't worry Colette, he might be a pervert, but he's still the Chosen, he'll be fine." whispers "I hope…"

Presea: "What was that Sheena?"

Sheena: "Ah-Ah, nothing, I said uh, let's go! Yah, let's go! That's what I said!"

Presea: "Ohh…"

Everyone except Sheena heads to the door

Sheena: whispering "Whew, that was close… Zelos please be careful…"

Lloyd looks back

Lloyd: "Aren't you coming Sheena?"

Sheena: "Uh, yah!"

Lloyd: "Are you worried about Zelos?"

Sheena: "Uh-uh no! No I'm not worried about him! Why would I be worried about that pervert!?"

Lloyd: "you don't have to lie. I'm worried too, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is too."

Sheena: "Thanks Lloyd, you always know what to say…"

Lloyd smiles and walks out of the room with Sheena

Sheena: thinks to herself "Be careful Zelos…" as she leaves the room

---------------------------------

Zelos: "What happened…why am I like this…I can't show my face to Lloyd and everyone…and-and I can't hit on women! I'm gonna have a hard time not to hit on them! Man, this SUCKS!"

Zelos on his rheaird, looking at his reflection in the sea water

Zelos: "What if I can't turn back…I could never see my friends again…"

All of a sudden the ground appears and a woman screams

???: "Aieee!!! Whoa-stop-you're gonna crash inta me!"

Zelos surprised, suddenly turned and crashed into a tree

???: "Hey, are you alright? Sorry!"

Zelos: "Oww…that hurt! Ah crap, my rheaird! It's ruined! That's just great!"

???: "Um, excuse me, but where did you get that ring?"

Zelos was to mad to notice the girl until she spoke

Zelos: "The ring? Uh, I found it at Altamira…What's it to ya?"

???: "You found it, just like that?!"

Zelos: "Uhh…Yah…Hey wait! Who are you…and why are you asking about it?"

???: "Oh, my name's Sang! The vampire! Well, kinda…anyway, don't ya know that those kind of rings makes the wearer stronger—"

Zelos: "…That-that's why I'm a girl! Do you mean I can change back into a man!? SWEET! Wait-just how am I suppose to do that?"

Sang: "…Just take it off…"

Zelos takes off the ring, nothing happens

Zelos: "What's the big idea! You said I'd change back if I took it off! You lied to me! I bet the ring wasn't even the thing that turned me inta a girl!"

Sang: "hmmm…looks like you're a retainer."


	4. No Luck!

_Sorry my readers (if I have any…sob) I haven't had a chance AT all to write it… all right you got me, I kinda gave up on it 'cause I thought NO one was reading it, thought it seems like there was someone. That person reviewed and said that Sang's not a vampire anymore…that wouldn't make sense! How could she change back?! Huh? Huh? Huh? Anyway, I don't think I written anything about her being a vampire later on in the story…_

_Luckily I saved the notebook I was writing in! So here goes!_

_P.S. : by the way people school for me gets out on June 13__th__, so I might not be able to write for a long time…just forewarning you…oh and by the way I also stopped making my fan comic thing… I couldn't draw Regal…_

Chun-Lang still is trying to find her ring

Chun-Lang: "Ughh, No luck! Am I stuck to live like a girl for the rest of my life?!?"

Chun-Lang sits in a pile of sand and looks at the morning sky

Chun-Lang: "Humph, I guess I better get back to Athena…maybe…maybe I should try and find Sang! She has so many rings she might not mind if I take one!"

Chun-Lang starts to get a creepy smile on her face

Chun-Lang: "Oh wait… there's just one little problem…how am I going to find her?! Well, I guess sitting here won't find her…"

She gets up and walks to the entrance of Altamira, she stops just before leaving and yells

Chun-Lang: "Damn it ALL! Miss Doe, the next time I see you consider yourself dead!"

Regal: "Miss, this is a public place."

Chun-Lang surprised, turns around

Chun-Lang: "Ah, sorry…It's just that my teacher took off without me, and to top it all off she lost my ring…"

Lloyd: "Um, why are you telling us this?..."

SMACK

Raine: "Don't be rude Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Ow…"

Colette: "I think we should help her. She looks like she could use some help to get caught up with her teacher."

Chun-Lang: "Oh, no, I'm fine! You don't need to do that!"

Raine: "If that's what you wish Colette."

Chun-Lang: "No, I'm fine, really!"

Colette: "No, no! I want to help people! That's my job as the Cho…sen...o-oops…"

Chun-Lang: "Chosen? I thought the Chosen was a man?"

Colette: "Oh…I-I'm sorry Lloyd! I-I'm so sorry!"

Lloyd: "uh…It's-uh-okay Colette…"

Colette: "I'm sorry…"

Chun-Lang: "Um…h-hello? I thought the Chosen was a man?"

Genis: "Uh-Colette is the Chosen of Sylvarant. You're right though; the Chosen for Tethe'alla is a man…he's was in our group a while—"

SMACK

Raine: "Genis, that's enough!"

Chun-Lang: "Sylvarant…I-isn't that the declining world?"

Colette: "Yes! Now I want to help you! Let us help you get back to your teacher!"

Chun-Lang: "Uh-um…I-I don't know…" thinks to herself "_Hey, wait! I can get them to help me find Sang!_"

Chun-Lang: "Uh-Sure! I-I'd like that very much! Thank you so much!"

Lloyd: "Hey, don't worry about it. We do this kind of stuff a lot!"

Chun-Lang: "Uhh-m-my name's Chun-Lang…As in Sword Master Chun-Lang! Hehehe! What are your guy's names?"

Lloyd: "I'm Lloyd Irving! Nice t' meet cha Chun-Lang!"

Lloyd gives Chun-Lang a big smile

Genis: "Uh-uh, my name is G-Genis S-Sage!"

Raine: "Hello, I am Raine Sage; I'm Genis' older sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Regal: "I am Regal Bryant."

Presea: "Presea…Combatir…"

It gets semi quiet and everyone turns to Colette

Colette: "…Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Colette Brunel! Oh! We have another member, he's not here right now though. He's the Chosen and his name is Zelos Wilder! He'll catch up with us later!"

Chun-Lang smiles at them all

Chun-Lang: "It's very nice to meet you all! I hope we can be good friends!"

Lloyd: "So, Chun-Lang, what's you teach's name?"

Chun-Lang: "uh, my teacher? Oh, it's, uh, Sang! Her name's Sang!"  
Genis: "But earlier you said her name was Doe…"

Chun-Lang: "Oh I did, didn't I? Uh-her last name's Doe and-and her first is Sang!"

Genis: "oh…"

Lloyd thinks to himself, "_Something doesn't seem right about this girl…_"

Lloyd: "Well, off to find Sang Doe!"


	5. Truth!

_Author's note: This has nothing to do with my story (so far XD) but I was wondering what is Zelos' mother's name? Is it Maylene (I thought it was; could it be spelled wrong…?)? If any of you know; could you tell me (I heard it somewhere, like in a magazine or maybe the game itself…+-)? It's really important to me! But yah, back to __A Freakish Vacation!_

Zelos: "I understand now! I just need to put the ring back on, right?"

Sang: "Uh-huh, yep! You catch on quick!"

Zelos: "Uhh…thanks…I think… well here goes!"

Zelos puts the ring back on and a huge light emits from his body

Zelos: "Yah, alright! I'm me again! This is awesome! Thank you Miss Sang, you're a lifesaver! heart"

Sang: "Oh-uh, your welcome!... Soooo—since that ring gave you misfortune; how 'bout I take it off your hands…"

Sang tries to grab the ring off of Zelos' hand

Zelos: "Hey-whoa! Slow down missy! You said that this kind of rings makes the wearer stronger, right? Well, I'm taking that to consideration!"

Sang: "What?!? But you don't need it really, right? Oh, come on, give it!"

Sang tries to get the ring but she fails

Zelos: "Whoa now, I am the one who found it, so I should keep it! If I don't take it off again, I won't become a woman, right?"

Sang tries to ignore him

Zelos: "Ignoring me, eh? Oh well, I guess I could just find out later! Wait a sec…I can go back to the others now! Sweet!"

Sang: "W-wait! P-p-p-pleeeaasse let me have the ring! Oh pleeeaaasssse!"

Sang grabs onto Zelos' leg as she begs

Zelos: "Hey-whoa! No! Now GET OFF! I need to get back to my friends!"

He tries to walk to his rheaird, and then realizes that it's broken

Zelos: "Oh no! I forgot! My rheaird's broken! I can't get to the others without it! Hmm…maybe I should ask the Renegades if I can get a new one! I'd just need an EC or a boat!"

Zelos takes out a map of Tethe'alla

Zelos: "Hmm…I went northeast from Altamira so I'm on the continent where Meltokio is…Well Meltokio is the closest city, so I'll go there. And…why are you still on me! I told you to get off!"

Sang: "But I want it! Pleeeease can I have it?!?!"

Zelos: "Hmm, tell ya what; I'll give it to ya if you accompany me on finding my friends."

Sang: "W-what? Really? Okay! Let's go!"

Sang walks into a direction then stops

Sang: "Uhh…where are we going, exactly?"

Zelos falls backward then gets back up

Zelos: "Uh…we're going to Meltokio…"

Sang: "Right! Uh…where is that?"

Zelos falls again then gets up

Zelos: "Are you stupid?!?! Meltokio is like the most important city in Tethe'alla!"

Sang: "Uhh…why?"

Zelos falls again and gets up

Zelos: "Ya know if you make comments like that the whole trip; I'm gonna break my back! Meltokio is important because for 1) the royal family's there and 2) I live there!"

Sang: "What's so special about you?"

Zelos: "Uhh…y-you mean you really don't know? I'm the Chosen!"

Sang: "The Chosen? whispers I thought the Chosen would be manlier in person…what a drag…"

Zelos: "whispers (I heard that…) Thanks…blood vessel sticking out his forehead Anyway…Let's go to Meltokio!"


	6. Seachin!

Lloyd and everyone start walking away from Altamira

Chun-Lang: "Where exactly are we going?"

Lloyd: "Uh, that's a good point. We don't have any clue where to look…hmmm…How 'bout Sybak?"

Everybody: "Sybak?"

Lloyd: "Yah! There's that laboratory place. Wouldn't a lot of teachers and people like that be there?"

Regal: "Lloyd brings up a good point…"

Colette: "Wow Lloyd, you're so smart!"

Genis: "It's hard to believe Lloyd to be smart…"

Lloyd: "Hey! I have my days…"

Presea: "Sybak…"

Lloyd: "Oh, that's right…Presea will you be okay if we only stay for a short while?"

Presea: "I'll be alright…"

Chun-Lang whispers to the closest person closest; Genis

Chun-Lang: "Did something happen to Presea in Sybak?"

Genis: "Yah…She was experimented on for Cruxis Crystals…"

Chun-Lang: "Oh…I would probably fell the same way if it were me…"

For some reason, that thought made her(him) remember about when her(his) parents were killed

Genis: "Chun-Lang, are you crying?"

Chun-Lang: "Uh, n-no! I got something in my eyes!"

Raine: "Now that we know where to go, we have another problem. Just how are we going to get there when Chun-Lang doesn't have a rheaird?"

Lloyd: "That might be a problem…oh, how 'bout Genis and Presea ride on one together; so that Chun-Lang has one!"

Colette: "Lloyd you're amazing!"

Genis: "This must be a REALLY good day for you Lloyd!"

Lloyd: "Shut up Genis!"

Raine: "Alright, that's enough! We should get going!"

Chun-Lang: "But I've never ridden a rheaird!"

Sheena: "Don't worry, it's easy! You'll understand after you get on it!"

Chun-Lang: "Okaaaayyy…"

They all got on rheairds and flew in the direction of Sybak

Lloyd: "Ya just gotta love riding these rheairds! They're so much faster than walking!"

Chun-Lang gives Lloyd a big smile

Chun-Lang: "Thanks guys; this means a lot."

------------------------------------

At Sybak in the main area

Lloyd: "I was going to say split up and search for Sang Doe; but that would be a problem since we don't know what she looks like…"

Chun-Lang: "Just ask people if they've seen or heard of someone named Sang."

Genis: "Why her first name?"

Chun-Lang: "Uh-uh, b-because, uh, people know her better as Sang than being called Doe!"

Genis: "I guess that makes sense…"

Lloyd: "Okay everyone, ya heard what she said! Split up and in about a hour or so come back here."

Genis: "Rodger!"

Colette: "'Kay!"

Sheena: "Right!"

Presea: "Okay…"

Regal: "Alright."

Raine: "Confirmed."

Chun-Lang: "Gotcha!"

They all split up by twos, Presea and Regal go to the library, Sheena and Raine around shops, Colette and Genis to the Labs, and Lloyd and Chun-Lang outside the labs

Regal: "By chance, sir, have you meet a woman of the name Sang?"

Random Person 1: "No, sorry. Never heard of someone of that name."

Presea: "Regal…for some reason; I don't think Chun-Lang is trying to find her teacher…"

Regal: "I feel the same way."

Sheena: "Um, excuse me sir! Have you heard about someone named Sang? No? Okay, thanks anyway."

Raine: "Sheena, It's alright to stop now."

Sheena: "But we just got started!"

Raine: "I know' but I think Chun-Lang isn't trying to find her teacher, but someone else."

Sheena: "Really? Now that you mentioned it, she does seem weird when she talks about it. I wonder who she's trying to find…"

Colette: "Hey, Ma'am! Do you know a lady named Sang?"

Random Person 2: "No, sorry dear."

Colette: "Well, thank you anyway…"

Genis: "Colette, do you think Chun-Lang seems weird when she talks about this Sang lady?"

Colette: "Hmm, not really."

Genis: "Okay…" thinks to himself "_I shouldn't be talking about this with you, huh Colette?"_

Lloyd: "Chun-Lang, are you really trying to look for your teacher?"

Chun-Lang: "W-what?!? O-of course I am!!"

Lloyd: "You seem nervous when we talk about her. Just tell me the truth. Can't you trust me?"

Chun-Lang: "Yah…I guess…I'm looking for a girl named Sang; you see she has these rings that make the wearer stronger, but they also change their gender."

Chun-Lang started to remember the "bad memory" (when Sang kissed him)

Chun-Lang: "Anyway, I had one of those rings and my teacher had it. Her—him actually—is called Doe. Doe lost my ring and now I'm stuck as a girl until I get mine or another ring."

Lloyd: "That's why you're searching for Sang"

Chun: "Yes. I need a ring badly! I don't want to stay like this forever! Sorry I lied to you, but you guys might've never helped me. Will you still help me?"

Lloyd: "Of course Chun-Lang!"


	7. The Way to Meltokio!

Sang and Zelos a quarter the way to Meltokio

Sang: "Are we there yet? I'm getting so tired of walking!"

Zelos: "We're not even half way there and you're complaining! You're worse than I am!"

Sang: "But this is soooo boring! Just walking isn't the funniest thing in the world…"

Zelos: "Well, if you're bored of this then leave! I don't need you!"

Zelos starts walking faster than Sang

Sang: "But, but—"

Zelos then screams like a little girl and runs behind Sang

Zelos: "AIEEEE!!! M-monsters! Save me!"

Sang turns and looks at Zelos

Sang: "You big baby! You're Afraid of a few monsters!"

Zelos: "Wait a minute! I have a power ring! I'll save you Sang!"

Sang: "sarcastically Oh my hero!"

Zelos walks up to where he saw the "monsters"

Zelos: "Die monsters! Hell Pyre!"

The "monster" blocked it with its scythe

Zelos: "Crap! It doesn't work!"

The "monster" swings its scythe around, Zelos barely dodges

Zelos: "Feel the wrath of my blade! Lighting Blade!"

The "monster" leaped out of the way

Zelos: "Nothing works!"

All of a sudden, the side of the scythe hits Zelos in the head, which knocks him out

Zelos: "What a sorry way to go…"

Monster 1: "Finally! He was giving me a headache!"

Sang: "Zelos! No!"

Sang was then knocked out from the back

Monster 2: "It took you long enough, Dev! Why did you toy with him?"

Dev: "Sorry, Notra! I was just having a little fun?"

Monster 3: "We don't have time for 'fun'!" angry sign

Dev: "Oh, come on Katana! Having a little fun never hurt anybody!"

Notra: "That's enough! Come on you two, help me tie them up!"

Dev: "o.k. Notra…"

------------------------

Zelos starts to wake up

Zelos: "W-what?...Where am I?..."

Notra: "Dev, this one's awake!"

Zelos: "Huh, what…hey wait! It's the monsters! Someone help me!"

Katana: "Shut up! What's your relation with Sang? Are you with the Madosa guild?"

Zelos: "What? M-Madosa guild?! What the hell is that?! Just let me goooooo!"

Notra: "But you have one of those rings, like Sang!"

Zelos looks at his ring

Zelos: "Th-this thing? I found it at Altamira!"

Katana: "A likely story. He's probably trying to trick us. Did you see those attacks he threw at you, Dev? Those kinds of attacks look like Madosa guild material."

Zelos: "Wh-where's Sang? Sang! Where ever you are, help!"

Notra: "She's still knocked out. Now, are you a part of the Madosa guild or not?"

Zelos: "No! I don't even know what that is! You know, I'm the Chosen; so let me go!"

Notra: "Chosen, yah right! Why would you be the Chosen? Besides, I heard that the Chosen was more manly, manlier than how you look!"

Zelos: "what's with everyone and thinking I'm not the Chosen, and that I'm more manly?! Augh! Look at my chest, I have a Cruxis Crystal! That should be proof!" (note: I forgot that Zelos doesn't have his Cruxis Crystal, but with Seles instead, that's my fault! So sorry! I didn't change it because I didn't know any other way to say he was the Chosen! Again, I apologize…)

Notra checks

Notra: "He's right!"

Dev: "Aw, crap!"

Zelos: "Told ya so! Now untie me this instant!"


	8. Where Zelos!

Everyone started to head back to the main spot in sybak

Lloyd: "Hey quys, any luck?"

Everyone else: "no."

Lloyd: "Us, neither, maybe Chun-Lang could tell us why…"

Lloyd looks at Chun-Lang, then everyone else does too

Chun-Lang: "L-Lloyd! You promised!"

Lloyd: "I didn't promise anything! All I said is if you trusted me."

Chun-Lang: "I trusted you not to say anything!"

Lloyd: "If you can't trust them, then you can't trust me. But I did make a promise to still help you. Don't worry, just tell them."

Chun-Lang: "Uh, o-oooookay…I've been lying to you guys…I'm not looking for my teacher…but my teach's name is Doe…I think… But anyway, I'm looking for someone named Sang. You see, she has these rings that changes her gender, and I need one."

Genis: "why do you need one? You'd just change into a guy, right?"

Chun-Lang: "Yes, that's the thing…I am a guy…I had a ring too, but Doe lostmine in Altamira."

Regal: "That's why you were there."

Chun-Lang: "Yes"

Sheena: "…" She had a serious look on her face

Presea: "What's the matter Sheena?"

Sheena: "Huh, oh It's just…ah, nevermind, it's nothing…"

Raine: "It might not be, what is it?"

Sheena: "Okay…the night before Zelos left…He-he had a ring in his hand…"

Chun-Lang: "Do you think it was mine?"

Sheena: "Maybe…It would make sense, right?"

Raine: "Yes. He could've put on the ring and changed."

Colette: "I heard a scream from his room! It was a woman's voice so I thought…"

Raine: "It's okay, Colette. Now we know where Chun-Lang's ring is, we just don't know where Zelos is."

Lloyd: "Maybe he went back to Meltokio!"

Everyone else: "What?"

Lloyd: "Think about it. Wouldn't you go back to your home if something like that happened to you?"

Genis: "Did you take smart pills or something, Lloyd?"

Lloyd: "Ha-Ha Genis… What do you think professor?"

Raine: "Very good Lloyd! If I had a gold star, I'd give it to you!"

Everyone looked at Raine weird

Raine: "Wh-what? I'm proud of Lloyd! And I thought I'd show it by saying something he'd understand…"

Lloyd: "What're saying is…that I'm an idiot..."

Raine: "Pretty much…"

Lloyd: "Professor!"

???: "Hmph…Such bickering will bring your downfall…"

Everyone but Chun-Lang winced at the sound of that voice

Lloyd: "Kra-Kratos! W-what are you doing here!?"

Kratos: "…Stop severing the mana links…"

Lloyd: "Wha? No! We're not going to stop, no matter what you say!"

Kratos: "…It seems you're doing fine, Lloyd…"

Has a sympathetic look on his face when said, then went back to normal

Lloyd: "W-what? What's that suppose to mean?"

Chun-Lang: whispers to Genis "Who is that guy?"

Genis: whispers back "That's Kratos. He was in our group when we were on the Journey of Regeneration. It turned out that he was a part of Cruxis and he wanted Colette to be the host body for Martel."

Chun-Lang: "You lost me at Cruxis…"

Genis: "I'll tell you later…"

Kratos: "Lloyd, please stop this nonsense…by severing the mana links, you're-!"

He jumps out of the way of an electric blast

???: "Crap! He dodged!"

Kratos: "Yuan…"

Yuan: "Kratos! Stop interfering! We need them to sever the links!...We also need you to release Origin's seal…If you value you're **son's** life!"

Yuan jumps behind Lloyd, holding a knife at his neck

Kratos: "No! Get away from him!"

Kratos took a step closer

Yuan: "Move and he dies…"

Kratos: "…"

Lloyd: "Yuan! W-what are you-"

Yuan: "Quiet! Kratos! What's it going to be? His life, or yours?"

Kratos: "…"

Yuan: "Stubborn fool!"

Blood starts dripping from Lloyd's neck

Lloyd: "Aughhh!!!"

Kratos: "Stop! I'll…I'll release the seal…just don't hurt him…just don't hurt Lloyd…"

Yuan: "Very good, Kratos…His life is spared…for now. I'll be waiting in Heimdall…"

Yuan let's go of Lloyd's neck, and leaves, Lloyd falls to the ground coughing

Kratos: "Lloyd, are you alright?"

Kratos had a worried look on his face

Lloyd: cough, cough, "y-yes…did…did he just call me your son? I'm your…son?"


End file.
